Lost In You
by WingAndSoulLover2000
Summary: I can't believe she left. She was my everything. I love her. Sucky summary. Please Read! 3


**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating or making new stories lately but it's because I am in a Gifted Language Arts program so I have a lot of homework. But since there is only like 7 days of school left (for me at least) I decided to write a new story. I'm sorry if it's a bit rough, but I didn't write it out before I typed it. I hope you guys like it! Please review if you like it! 3**

**Chapter 1**

**IPOV**

I miss her so much. I couldn't believe she would do that to herself. I can't live without her.

_I always knew that you'd _

_Come back to get me_

_You always knew that it_

_Wouldn't be easy_

I cried so much in the last 4 hours than I have in my whole life. The cryotank hasn't left my arms.

_To go back to the start _

_To see where it all began_

_Or end up at the bottom _

_To watch how it all ends_

I wish she would've told me so I could do something. I wish we could start all over.

_You tried to lie and_

_Say "I was everything"_

_I remember when I said_

"_I'm nothing without you"_

I am nothing without Wanda. She took my heart with her. I will never be able to love again.

_Somehow I found _

_A way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

I wish I could crawl inside the cryotank with her. I just want one more kiss.

_Change your mind_

_I'll get lost if you want me to_

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

Every time I am around her, I feel this need to keep her safe from everything.

_You always thought that_

_I left myself open_

_But you didn't know_

_I was already broken_

I finally found myself and it was because of Wanda. She found it, and then took it away from me.

_I told myself that_

_It wouldn't be so bad_

_But pulling away _

_Took everything I had_

When Mel, Jamie, and Jared got back with a small body I looked down and whispered to Wanda, "I knew it was the right idea to have Mel bring him along, because I told him I wanted you to look like you do on the inside." But I couldn't find the strength to let go. Jared had to pry it from my hands.

_You tried to lie and_

_Say "I was everything"_

_I remember when I said_

"_I'm nothing without you"_

I had to be dragged away from the table because I wouldn't let Doc cut her neck.

_Somehow I found _

_A way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

When Doc was finally done, I waited by Wanda's side.

_Change your mind_

_I'll get lost if you want me to_

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

It took 4 hours but the Sleep wore off eventually. It was one of the greatest moments of my life.

_The pain of it all_

_The rise and the fall_

_I see it all_

_In you_

I told Wand about all the pain she made me go through, but that I would forgive her because she is the best thing that have every happened in my life.

_Now every day_

_I find myself saying_

_I want to get lost_

_In you_

_(I'm nothing without you)_

Since that day, we have grown a stronger bond than ever before and now I realize what true love is about.

_Somehow I found _

_A way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

Now, she fits even better into my side because she is so tiny. She is only 5'4" and I am 6'4".

_Change your mind_

_I'll get lost if you want me to_

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

I love her so much I will never forget the feeling. The first day she was here, Kyle told me to strangle her. I did, but she doesn't know how hard it was for me because I was instantly attracted to her and I am so sorry for what I did. She forgives me now because she knows I love her. Someday I want us to get married and even have a child.

**I hope you guys liked it and I am thinking about making this multiple chapters, but all have song in them. Tell me if you like the idea and any song suggestions. So far, I only have one other song and that is "Pieces" by Red. If you haven't heard the song, you need to! I love you guys so much! 3**


End file.
